


Wind in the Sails

by Oceanbourne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's pretty standard sex idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: “Mm.” She walked back towards the bed, removing her gloves and placing them on the vanity. “I could count the number of Ionians that could wield a gun properly one on hand. Lots of you are swordsmen. Better at hand-to-hand.”





	Wind in the Sails

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing my last finals, and somewhat to 'commemorate' Tumblr's ban of nsfw content, I decided to write some smut. I've always wanted to try a scene with Miss Fortune that played to her strengths but didn't overlap too much with "overly flirtatious redhead." I don't have too much experience with explicit scenes like this, so I hope it went alright.
> 
> Yasuo/MF has apparently never been written here before, and it's a pretty rare ship, but I think it has potential past this smut, too. I feel like Bilgewater is a surprisingly fitting place for a wanderer like him.

Yasuo leaned against the narrow corridor, staring at the wooden door in front of him. A brass nameplate hung just above his eye level.  _ Captain’s Quarters. _

He’d left his sword in his room, but the feeling creeping along the back of his neck was making him start to regret it. It seemed like a setup he’d seen countless times in Ionia. Lure the willing wanderer down on his luck, give him an address and the promise of a night well worth his time, and steal the rest of his coin before he realizes no one would be waiting in their empty bed for him.

How would it go on a ship like this? Yasuo didn’t think long before it came to mind: the captain’s men looting his room, his clothes stripped away, and a short trip to the bottom of the sea. He cursed under his breath in Ionian, pursing his lips, and took a look at the nameplate one last time before turning around.

The door creaked open behind him, and Yasuo turned his head. He saw a flash of red hair and the shadow of a face, and then a hand beckoning him in. “Come here. And be quick about it.”

Yasuo stepped inside, and was met with Fortune’s prompt closing of the door. He took a quick look at his surroundings. The room was twice as wide as his own; in front of him lay a small round table and a couple of chairs that wouldn’t have found any space in his cramped quarters. Whereas his bed was little more than a cot along the side of the wall, Fortune had a queen-sized bed with an off-white vanity alongside it. A couple of candles sat upon it, dimly lighting the room.

He was drawn to the shelf across from him, however - two rows with an assortment of weapons laid out. Most of them were Bilgewater guns, ranging from pistols to rifles, but he could spy a couple of cutlasses and straight swords to the side.

Yasuo approached the shelf, looking towards one of the swords, which had a couple of Ionian characters engraved on the hilt. “You use all of these?”

“Can never be too prepared.” Fortune walked up next to him, reaching for one of the guns and flipping the safety on. “Ever shot one before?”

For a second Yasuo felt the wind at his side, and pictured a rush of air beating back a storm of bullets. He shook his head. “Not really my style.”

“Mm.” She walked back towards the bed, removing her gloves and placing them on the vanity. “I could count the number of Ionians that could wield a gun properly one on hand. Lots of you are swordsmen. Better at hand-to-hand.”

Yasuo turned around, eyeing Fortune as she sat upon the bed. She’d changed out of her captain’s uniform, wearing a loose cotton shirt with a low neckline. In the candlelight, he could make out the freckles scattered along her face. Her lips curved into a thin smile, laced with expectation, as if she’d just found the winning piece  in a game of mahjong.

“Right.” He took a step toward her, a hand moving along the blanketed surface of the bed, and then along Fortune’s leg. “I’d say I’m good at being up close and personal, too.”

“Do you?” Fortune placed a hand atop his, gazing at him with a fierce scrutiny. “Let’s hope you’re as good as you say.”

She pulled him closer with her other hand, and Yasuo leaned in to kiss her. Fortune wasted no time getting what she wanted -her answer was bold, a neediness in her lips, grasping at his shoulder and then his neck. Yasuo’s hand anchored itself around her waist, one hand pushing against the bed to hold him up.

Fortune placed both of her hands around his neck, letting her weight pull them both onto the bed. Yasuo pressed his body against hers, feeling her warmth seep into him. Moving from her lips to the side of her neck, his hand went to the waistband of her pants, hooking his thumb inside to pull them down.

He coaxed a hum out of her as his lips trailed along her neck. Grabbing him by the chin, she pulled him up for another kiss before lying down and raising her legs so that Yasuo could pull the pants off. He looked down, finding her already bare. Fortune winked back.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Yasuo murmured, running his hand up the inside of her leg.

Fortune sat up and reached for the lapel of his shirt, tugging it upwards. “I’m a busy woman. Can’t afford to wait.”

He raised his hands, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head. Tossing it to the side, Fortune pulled him back down, her fingers brushing over his chest as their lips met once more. Yasuo placed a hand under the hem of her shirt, running along the curve of her waist. As his hand moved back down, settling between her legs, Fortune let out a gasp. Her breath grew ragged, and she let her legs part for his fingers to run through.

“Good,” she panted. Yasuo reached down to kiss between the neckline of her shirt, using his free hand to cup her chest through the fabric. Fortune’s chest heaved and fell with every motion of his fingers, and with a drawn-out exhale she backed away from him to push herself up against the bed frame. Her eyes moved towards Yasuo’s pants. “Get those off.”

Yasuo climbed atop her, his lips returning to meet hers. “Come and get them,” he whispered in between his breaths.

He felt a hand grasp at him, running along his length before reaching into the hem of his pants to pull him down. Returning his mouth to kiss Fortune’s neck, he leaned forward, with his weight on his forearms, so that she could pull his pants and underwear down around his knees. Kicking the garments off with his legs, he reached underneath her shirt to pull it up. His fingers grazed against her breasts as it rose over her head and joined the rest of their discarded clothing.

Fortune had returned her hand down to stroke him, and he grinded against her body, seizing her lips with his again. Without the removal of clothes, Yasuo could focus more on the way she tasted, how she fought for every inch of his mouth. His tongue moved forward, and Fortune met his advance with equal enthusiasm.

She was warm underneath him, and he positioned himself between her legs, brushing against her opening. But Fortune’s hand released him, grabbing at his waist instead, and pulled at him so they flipped over. Yasuo found himself on his back, staring up at Fortune’s naked body sitting atop him.

“It’s my turf,” she explained, taking him into her hand again. Yasuo groaned as her fingers moved along the shaft, brushing against the tip. “I’m in charge.”

In no position to argue, Yasuo nodded.

Where their foreplay had been playful and languid at times, Fortune meant business when she took control. She placed him at her entrance, lowering herself down at a steady pace, and Yasuo let out an exhale as he felt himself slide into her. Placing her knees on either side of the torso, she began to set a rhythm, pressing down on Yasuo’s chest to keep him down.

Yasuo rocked his hips to match her motions, trying to keep his breath steady as she rode him. He felt like a ship rocked by a ship’s powerful waves, and Fortune threatened to make him lose control. But as he got accustomed to the rhythm, he could let himself enjoy the sensations. Her body was stunning to behold, bathed in the dim candlelight, and the hushed moans she let out drove his senses crazy.

Reaching for his hand, Fortune directed him to sit upon her waist. Yasuo brushed his fingers against her side while his thumb held the grip, and she let out a sigh of content. Fortune lowered herself down to him, kissing him once more, and her breasts pushed up against his chest, sliding against him with every sway of her hips.

His other hand moved to caress her rear, moving between it and the top of her thigh. Fortune let out a gasp, leaning down to nibble at his ear. The feeling of her mouth grazing against his earlobe spurred Yasuo on; he pushed harder into her, his thrusts steady and powerful. Moving down along his neck, Fortune placed kiss after kiss, moving her tongue in swirls against his skin.

“Gods,” Yasuo managed, hearing the dryness in his own voice. Fortune sensed how worn out he sounded, smirking as she nipped at his jaw.

“Touch me, ronin.” Fortune pulled his hand to her breast, letting him revel in the soft flesh, and placed her lips on his. Yasuo began at the edge, his thumb sitting underneath as his fingers ran across her skin, cupping her in his hand before brushing over the nipple.

Fortune hummed in contentment, picking up speed, cupping his chin with her hand. Yasuo twitched underneath her, letting out another groan.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Fortune sat up, swaying with her whole body as she continued to grind against him. Yasuo held onto her waist, watching her bounce up and down, and could just barely nod in acknowledgement.

Fortune smirked back, her eyes boring deep into him. “Let me handle that.” She got off him, pushing herself backward so she was lying on her chest, and reached for Yasuo’s length. Taking him into her mouth, her lips moved down his shaft, slowly taking him further before rising back up. Yasuo could feel himself welling up to his climax, unable to take his eyes off her. Fortune returned his gaze, stroking him with her hand as she continued to move up and down.

The tension kept mounting as Fortune let her tongue swirl underneath him, taking him out for a second so her lips could brush against his side. Then she took him in again, her hand and mouth moving in tandem, driving him towards completion. His torso stretched out, pushing against her, and Yasuo knew he was near.

He let out a deep exhale as he finished, his length releasing into Fortune’s mouth. She continued to suck as his release spilled out, her hand running up and down his leg as he trembled. Yasuo felt himself still throbbing, and his head fell back against the bed as he lay there, letting his climax pass. When he raised his head again, Fortune had sat up, her chest rising for a second, before opening her mouth to take him in one last time as she cleaned off the tip. Satisfied, Fortune got up from the bed, reaching for a pitcher of water, and poured herself a cup.

Yasuo let out a breath. “Didn’t think you were that type.”

Fortune raised the cup to her lips, taking a couple of deep gulps before turning to Yasuo. “I’m not. I’ve got to keep the cabin clean, though.” She cocked her head towards him, thinking to herself for a second. “You weren’t bad. It made up for the inconvenience.”

“I’ve been told I perform well enough.”

Fortune looked him over, then gave a slight nod. “I might just take you back to Ionia when you’re done on the isles.” She poured another cup, then walked over to hand it over to him. “Here. Get yourself dressed and head out before the watch shifts.”

Yasuo took the cup, downing its contents gratefully. “I’d like that. Another night together.”

Fortune placed the pitcher down, going over to the other side of the room to retrieve her discarded pants. “Just don’t get yourself killed in Bilgewater. Town’s rife with criminals.”

“I think I’ll be okay.” Reaching for his own clothes, Yasuo turned towards her. “But you know what wouldn’t hurt? A kiss for good luck.”

She stared at him, and Yasuo swore she looked back towards her weapon rack, but Fortune walked over to give him a quick peck on the lips. “There. Now make yourself scarce.”


End file.
